Daydreaming
by Oo Faith oO
Summary: This came into my mind as soon as Catherine mentioned taking a shower in 1x03. So this is Catherine as she catches herself daydreaming about Vincent. One shot (I think).


Catherine entered the shower and relaxed under the hot water. She threw her head back letting the water soak her hair, she stood for a while under the warm spray, her mind completely blank. She didn't want to think, about anything or anyone. So of course her head began buzzing with images of the night her mother died and inevitably she thought of Vincent. This incredible and doomed man who had saved her life twice but would not let her close to him, not physically or emotionally. She leaned to the wall of the shower then slowly sank to the floor, completely spent. So much for not wanting to think.

She shook her head trying to clear it, stood up and started to wash her hair. She was rinsing it from the soap when two strong warm arms encircled her body coming to rest intertwined on her lower abdomen. She jumped at first before recognizing his muscles.

Then his warm voice was at her ear, making her shiver. -it's me, relax-

He was there. In the shower with her, in the shower _naked _with her. -what the hell are you doing?-

She said but she herself recognized that her tone lacked the right amount of feeling.

Answering her question he pulled her closer to his body, hiding his face in the crook of her neck and starting to plant soft kisses from her ear to her shoulder and back. Her heartbeat sped and her breaths started coming out too brief and shallow, though not in fear. She definitely wasn't feeling fear at the moment. Without thinking, she reached one hand up and behind her touching the back of his head where she buried it in his hair. The other hand rested lifeless in the middle of his.

-breathe, or you'll pass out on me- she heard him chuckle against the skin of her neck. She took a deep breath and rested her head on his chest.

-seriously, what are you doing?- she whispered with her eyes closed, trying her hardest to breathe normally.

-I thought we could use a little relief from all the sexual tension, and your heartbeat tells me I wasn't the only one feeling it.- yes, her heartbeat was definitely giving her away, thumping against her ribcage as it was trying to escape her chest.

She tried to compose her thoughts -but I thought... that it was... dangerous... for you.. to get away... with this...- she said through shallow breaths. He hadn't moved his face from her neck for one moment, and feeling all of his strong body behind hers wasn't helping any.

-don't worry about it, I'm okay. Just keep your hands where I can see them- he whispered.

She recognized the police drill and smiled to herself.

Keeping one hand locked with hers, he let the other wander to her side, passing over her hipbone and ribcage. Teasing her, he bypassed her breast and caressed her arm as it encircled his head. He kissed her arm as it came close to his face, taking deep breaths of her. His heightened senses allowing him to smell every layer of her. Arriving to her hand he took it in his and squeezed, careful not to hurt her.

With the other hand he followed the same path as with the other, this time when he reached her ribcage he slowly covered her breast with his hand. A moan escaped Catherine's lips as she arched against him. His teeth found her earlobe and pulled, she tightened her grip on his hand.

She began to feel light-headed and leaned more heavily against him, his hands making her shiver all over as he found her sensitive spots. His senses were making it easy to find them as he could hear her heart jump and her breathing itch.

-Vincent...- she whispered, almost moaned as his hand came to rest on her hip. She wanted to see him, just the feel of him wasn't enough anymore.

Stopping his hands and catching him off guard, she spun around to face him. Their eyes locked, his eyes were impossibly sweet and vulnerable as he watched her watch him.

Slowly she reached for his face, silently asking permission with her eyes, he didn't stop her. She caressed his scar with her thumb massaging his neck with the rest of his fingers, something she'd wanted to do since he told her about what Muirfield did to him. As before, when she touched his face, he closed his eyes and lowered his head.

He was ashamed. He didn't want her to see him, _really_ see him. Realization hit her like a wrecking ball and she felt so sad for what had happened to him, but at the same time a burning rage cursed through her. How could someone do something like this to innocent people? To _willing_ innocent people?

She took his face in both her hands.

-Look at me- she whispered, willing him to open his eyes.

He shook his head and tried to pull away. She didn't let him, he backed away until he hit the wall of the shower. Catherine tightened the grip on his face.

-Vincent... please- she said a little louder. -it's okay-

Hearing the acceptance in her voice he slowly opened his eyes. Catherine's breath itched at the sadness she found in them. She leaned in, her hands slipping into his hair. She could feel his arms snaking around her and coming to rest on her hips, she could almost feel his breath on her lips as they grew closer and closer...

Catherine jumped as the cold water hit her whole body.

-What the hell...!- she screamed.

-Sis, what are you doing? You fell asleep? You finished all the hot water!- Catherine recognized Heather as she peeked around the shower curtains.

It was a dream. She _dreamed _about Vincent.

Beyond annoyed at herself, Catherine rose from her spot on the shower floor and put her head under the cold water. Maybe this will cool me down, she thought to herself.

Yes, she was way beyond annoyed at her daydream, couldn't it have ended a few moments later?


End file.
